Lianna
Lianna, seltener auch Lianna Metro genannt, ist ein Planet im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis, der auf eine lange Geschichte zurückblickt, in welcher Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit über die längste Zeit fremde Begriffe für die Bevölkerung darstellten. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs war der Planet besonders für das Imperium sehr wichtig und versorgte dieses mit TIE-Jägern und anderer Technologie, da eines der führenden Unternehmen in der Galaxis, Santhe/Sienar Technologies, auf ihm beheimatet war. Erst zur Zeit der Neuen Republik erlangte Lianna seine Unabhängigkeit dadurch, dass die Regierung sich diese erkaufte, jedoch weiterhin das Imperium unterstützte, um unbelangt zu bleiben. Beschreibung thumb|left|Stadtleben auf Lianna. Als einer von insgesamt sieben Planeten im Lianna-System stellt Lianna gleichzeitig den wichtigsten Planeten des Systems dar. Er umkreist einen gelben Stern gleichen Namens. Lianna war einer der wichtigsten Planeten seines Sektors, des Tion, und verfügte über einen Raumhafen der höchsten Klasse zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums, dieser befand sich in Lola Curich und galt als einer der besten des Sektors. Er konnte mehr als 2000 Schiffe beherbergen. Nicht zuletzt begründete sich Liannas Wichtigkeit damit, dass auf ihm sowohl Santhe/Sienar Technologies als auch die Tochterfirma Sienar-Flottensysteme ihren Hauptsitz hatten. Da er sehr dicht besiedelt ist, hauptsächlich von Menschen, die als Urbevölkerung gelten, ist kaum noch etwas von der Wildnis und Natur seiner frühen Zeit übrig, der größte Teil besteht aus Stadt- und Industriegebiet sowie den zahlreichen Verbindungswegen dazwischen. Lianna City war hierbei die wichtigste Stadt, hier fand man auch die Melford-Sternenakademie. Aufgrund dessen, dass der Planet gänzlich industriell und zu Wohnzwecken genutzt wird, muss sämtliche Nahrung von außerhalb importiert werden, das gleiche galt für einen großen Teil aller Konsumgüter. Während der Ära der Rebellion hatte Lianna eine Gesamtbevölkerung von 5,6 Milliarden. Die Architektur auf Lianna hebt sich besonders wegen ihrem Hang zur Dekoration hervor. Die Farben sind überall hell und kräftig, sie sind außerdem an vielen Stellen mit Silber und Gold verziert. Waffen zu tragen war auf Lianna gänzlich verboten, weshalb Besucher der Städte sie auf ihren Schiffen zurücklassen mussten.Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy Geschichte Kampf um die Unabhängigkeit Bereits seit seiner frühen Geschichte kannte Lianna niemals so etwas wie Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit; der Planet wurde eine lange Zeit über von Kriegsherren aus dem Tion-Cluster dominiert. Später geriet er unfreiwillig unter die tyrannische Herrschaft des Königreichs von Barseg, zu jener Zeit als die Galaktische Republik mit dem Ziel beschäftigt war, Ordnung und Frieden in die Galaxis einkehren zu lassen. Bei diesem Vorhaben wurde Lianna gänzlich ignoriert, da man die Konflikte als eine planeteninterne Angelegenheit einfach abtat und der Galaktische Senat entschied, dass es ihn nichts anginge. Während die Republik tatenlos blieb, entwickelte sich der Konflikt weiter und führte beinahe zur Versklavung der Lianner durch den König. Das Ökosystem des überwiegend von Menschen bewohnten und zu seiner frühen Zeit idyllischen Planeten wurde zu dieser Zeit enorm geschädigt und die natürliche Umgebung umgewandelt. Zwar entwickelte sich Lianna nicht zu einem Stadtplaneten wie etwa Coruscant, wurde jedoch stark bebaut und mit zahlreichen Städten und Industriegebieten versehen, sodass kaum etwas von der Natur übrig blieb. Seine Bevölkerung wuchs und verbreitete sich sehr schnell. Etwa 300 VSY erkannte die Republik Lianna offiziell als Mitglied an, doch in der Folgezeit veränderte sich relativ wenig, auch die Überbevölkerung und Umweltverschmutung blieben bestehen. Lianna wurde jedoch nun im Senat vertreten. Weniger als einhundert Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin übernahm Sienar Technologies die Kontrolle über den Planeten, zu dieser Zeit bereits einer der führenden Raumschiffhersteller. Das Unternehmen stellte sicher, dass die Bevölkerung ihr gegenüber unterwürfig war, und eine Vielzahl riesiger Fabriken wurden auf der Oberfläche errichtet. Wenig später beteiligte sich jedoch Kerred Santhe, ein gebürtiger und äußerst wohlhabender Lianner, an dem Unternehmen, was auch zur Umbenennung desselben in Santhe/Sienar Technologies führte. Durch seinen Einfluss bewirkte er, dass die Firma ihren Hauptsitz auf Lianna verlegte. In der Folgezeit verlor Santhe/Sienar seine alleinige Kontrolle, was es anderen Unternehmen erleichterte, sich an der Regierung des Planeten zu beteiligen. Galaktisches Imperium Die Regierung von Lianna und Leitung von Santhe/Sienar Technologies gingen über die Generationen an die folgenden Familienmitglieder über, so war es die Enkelin von Kerred Santhe, Lady Valles Santhe, welche zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs die Fäden zog. Wie auch ihre Vorgänger war sie sehr auf die Unabhängigkeit Liannas und dessen Bevölkerung bedacht. Als jedoch kurze Zeit darauf im Jahr 19 VSY die Neue Ordnung ausgerufen und das Galaktische Imperium gegründet wurde, konnte Lianna dem Herrschaftsgriff desselben nicht standhalten, das Imperium versicherte sich der absoluten Loyalität des Planeten und stationierte eine große militärische Streitmacht in dessen System. Einige Jahre später, zu einer Zeit der Schlacht von Yavin herum, beauftragte das Imperium Santhe/Sienar Technologies mit der Optimierung einiger Pläne zur Konstruktion einer wichtigen Tarnvorrichtung. Imperator Palpatine hatte dieses Projekt, genannt NOVA, selbst ins Leben gerufen, und auf Lianna zeigte man sich bereits wenig später für die Entwicklung des Energy Emitance Baffler zusätzlich zum bisherigen Entwurf hilfreich. Rodin Hlian Verpalion, ein Imperialer Berater, war mit der Überwachung des Projekts betraut, der zwar für diese Angelegenheit nach Lianna zog, sich jedoch nicht damit anfreunden konnte und später von Coruscant aus die Entwicklung des Projekts überwachte. Zu dieser Zeit sandte die Rebellen-Allianz eine Gruppe von Spionen nach Lianna, welche lediglich eine Datendisk an ihre dortige Kontaktfrau Terri Karl ausliefern und anschließend wieder verschwinden sollten. Dies war als eine kurze Mission geplant, entwickelte sich jedoch zu einem für die Rebellion sehr wichtigen Konflikt. Terri Karl hatte von den Plänen des Imperiums erfahren, so kam es, dass die Mission der Rebellen sich vielmehr mit dem Projekt NOVA beschäftigte. Sie drangen in die Hauptzentrale von Santhe/Sienar ein, um die Pläne zu zerstören, bevor sie umgesetzt werden konnten. Somit konnten sie die Pläne vereiteln und einen entscheidenden Schlag gegen das Imperium ausüben. Zeit der Neuen Republik Nachdem die Neue Republik einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor im Jahr 4 NSY gegründet wurde, brachte die neue galaktische Regierung einer Vielzahl an Planeten Freiheit. Die Bevölkerung von Lianna nutzte ihre Chance und erklärte sich unabhängig, um erstmals in der Geschichte ihres Planeten das eigene Schicksal lenken zu können. Eine wilde Zeit brach hiermit ein, als sie Monumente des Imperiums zerstörten, Statuen niederrissen und sich unkontrolliert aufführten. Die Neue Republik zeigte sich enttäuscht über die Tatsache, dass Lianna sich nicht in die neugeborene galaktische Regierung integrieren, sondern absolute Unabhängigkeit feiern wollte, dennoch erklärte sie sich bereit, den Planeten auf diesem Wege zu unterstützen. Die Republik ging davon aus, dass Lianna auf kurz oder lang erkennen würde, dass es der beste Weg sei, sich ihr anzuschließen, das noch immer aktive Imperium jedoch plante bereits die Rückeroberung.Dark Empire Sourcebook Verpalion ersuchte bereits um eine Invasion, die Regierungschefin Liannas, Lady Santhe jedoch wies die angebotene Unterstützung der Neuen Republik trotz der drohenden Gefahr strikt ab. Ihrer Meinung nach war die Alte Republik kein guter Unterstützer gewesen, somit würde die Neue Republik in dieser Sache ebenfalls scheitern, sollte man sich verbünden. Viele Einwohnder des Planeten sprachen sich gegen ihr Vorhaben aus, selbst Leute aus dem Hause Santhe, sie ignorierte jedoch sämtliche Einwürfe und entwickelte ihren eigenen Plan. Um die Unabhängigkeit zu erhalten, versicherte Lianna dem geschwächten Imperium fortwährenden Nachschub an TIE-Jägern, die auf Lianna produziert wurden, verlangte jedoch im Gegenzug den Erhalt ihrer Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit. Moff Gronn stimmte dieser Übereinkunft zu, und während er dennoch eine Invasion plante, versicherte die Regierung Liannas, dass die eigenen Streitkräfte den Planeten mit aller Macht verteidigen würden, sollte es zu einem Angriff kommen, womit auch die Ausrüstung, Waffen und Schiffe gefährdet wären, wegen welchen das Imperium den Planeten begehrte. Um gleichzeitig mit und trotz der Versorgung des Imperiums sowohl die Unabhängigkeit als auch die Wirtschaft aufrecht zu erhalten, setzte Lady Santhe einen Plan zur Revolutionierung ihres Unternehmens ein, womit sich dieses nun nicht mehr nur auf Raumschiffe beschränkte. Ihr Plan sah vor, dass absolut alles, vom einfachen Blaster bis hin zum Kampfpanzer das Zeichen von Santhe/Sienar Technologies oder einer der Tochterfirmen tragen würde. Die neue Veränderung zur Bewahrung der Freiheit von Lianna, welche sich Lady Santhe zu erkaufen hoffte, begann mit der Konstruktion der TIE-Raupe. Zur Zeit von Palpatines Rückkehr im Jahr 10 NSY hielt sich Lianna aus den Konflikten heraus. Der Planet hatte bis dahin eine heimatliche Regierung und Selbstherrschaft eingeführt. Hinter den Kulissen * Lianna wurde 1992 als Schauplatz für Mission to Lianna, einem Rollenspiel-Abenteuer, eingeführt. Anschließend tauchte der Planet sowohl in Verbindung mit Rollenspiel-Elementen in Quellenbüchern als auch in Romanen (Vereint durch die Macht), Comics (Sezession) und den HoloNet News auf. Zuletzt machte Michael Reaves für Patterns of Force davon Gebrauch. * Im Roman Die dunkle Seite der Macht wird „Lianna“ als ein Deckname von Mara Jade Skywalker zu ihrer Zeit als Hand des Imperators erwähnt. Es ist unklar, ob und wie dies in Verbindung mit dem Planeten steht. * Im Quellenbuch Pirates & Privateers steht, Lianna sei ein Mitglied der Korporationssektorverwaltung, was jedoch nicht logisch ist, da diese für den Korporationssektor verantwortlich ist Lianna in einem anderen Teil der Galaxis liegt. Der Planet wird auch in den Quellen über die Korporationssektorverwaltung, die ihre Mitgliedsplaneten angeben, nicht genannt. Quellen *''Mission to Lianna'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten en:Lianna